Puzzling Connections
by AssKickinBitch
Summary: Best friend. Cousin. Best Business Friend. Mother. Strangers. These are all puzzling connections. Chair, Danessa, Serenate. Chapter 2 up. Around after 3X12.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I figured it was a bit short for a chapter and I decided to edit the whole of it. To those who added this one to their alerts, I'm truly sorry and I hope you'd still be reading this one^^ The title's been changed too. this was formerly **Awesome U**.

* * *

**Puzzling Connections  
**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

  
**

It's been a while. But it feels like it's been forever for Blair Waldorf. She woke up with a smile, probably from a sweet dream. Yes, dreams are sweet, but waking up beside the man she loves the most made her feel diabetic. A good thing actually, since the feeling doesn't kill. She faced his sleeping face, taking in all of his cherry-smelling exhales.

"I love you, Chuck Bass." She said softly, caressing his cheeks.

His reply, a full body turn away from his woman, made Blair giggle.

"I'll go make you a happy breakfast."

Still trapped in his unconscious, Chuck on the other hand, painted a picture of Germany in his slumber.

It was the summer before junior high when Bart Bass forcefully took his son to Germany for a mix of business and pleasure. It was a break from school after all. Chuck needed to see some people. But to him, what's the use of all of this if all his Almighty father still disapproves of the being he has created?

And although this was a dream, not a single event was out of place-as it was when it happened years ago.

* * *

"Thanks for the invitation, Mr. Schnell." Bart extended his hand. "And for considering this proposal of mine."

"The pleasure is all mine." Schnell accepted the handshake, glaring at the uncomfortable-looking boy beside the big man. "Your son?"

"Apparently." his answer made chuck clear his throat.

"Chuck Bass."the son nodded, thinking he wasn't really supposed to be there.

The men settled at the garden for tea, talking about the world's economy and the upcoming threat of global recession. All was about business and our little boy felt completely out of place. And so he started thinking about something else. He's thoughts were of Manhattan. Of parties. Of undressed women. Of herbal pot sessions with Nathaniel. Of his limo. Of his self. Life is short. Why waste time sipping Earl Gray? And the lemon on it is highly ridiculous, though it tastes good. Well, for one thing, if the sleeping Chuck were to wake up soon enough, responsibility would be in first.

But this is the old Chuck we were talking about, that lust-driven dark prince of kingdom come. He, in the least, would be drinking scotch straight from a bottle instead of brewed leaves from this Ginori ceramic tea cup.

"Father." A soft British accent cut through his thoughts.

Regaining all of his senses, he was able to see a surprisingly beautiful figure kissing Shcnell's cheekbone. Her hair was dark. Her eyes, glittering blue. She looked like a medieval princess in a modern period. But that was what made her cute. It's not to say that she seemed ancient, it's that she was a perfect lady. Well groomed. Well disciplined, as if she was an heir to a monarchy.

And she was actually. Although not to push it. Her mother was British. Schnell was American. If she were a pureblood, she would have a title.

"Gentlemen, my daughter of nineteen years."

"Urie Isabelle." The girl nodded, smiling. "Well, this is business. I shall take my leave."

She glared at Chuck and started walking away.

To the old Chuck, every glare might be an invitation to something fun. And he was bored. He needed his share of enjoyment. And so, minutes later, Chuck excused himself and went off to follow the invisible trial.

He found her lost in her thoughts, sitting on the edge of a rectangular fountain, hands running through cold waters.

"So, you're not as innocent as you look..." Chuck exhaled. "Urie, was it?"

She faced him and remained silent. He whistled.

"It's the shy types that go really crazy." he leaned closer. "And it appears that you're one of them."

"And who on earth are you?" She raised a brow. Her accent just made him more excited.

"I'm Chuck Bass." And there goes that phenomenal smirk.

"Oh, well, you better back off mister Chuckie. Before I call security."

"You know," he snaked his arm around her waist. "Older women turn me on... They're just so... experienced..."

He twirled her hair , moving his hand along her cheekbone. Urie did nothing. Well, not yet, anyway.

"Do you wanna do it right here?" he whispered in her ear, letting his hands slither on the side of her legs.

Just where i want it. she replied with a smile.

Then, something clicked.

"What the-" Chuck was startled. He exclaimed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she pulled his free arm behind him. And finally, locking his arms together.

"Hand cuffs?" Chuck gasped, smiling. "This is more like my type of girl."

"Not quite." Urie pushed him to the bushes and there was a loud _oof!_ "I'm sorry, but you messed with the wrong Criminology student in training."

"What? You're a cop?"

"Student in training." She squatted to meet his face. "I'm not some drama queen who talks about shopping and boys. It's much of a hassle. Living a life like that."

Chuck scoffed as he tried to stand up. "I never would have guessed it. You're just so..."

Before he could say anything, duck tape met his lips and intercepted his words.

"Not this time Chuckie. You're just a boy. And you have lots of woppin' issues."

Chuck mumbled, probably not aware that his words were not understandable. But he was thinking how this British bitchy cop know about his issues. That is, if he really had issues. he fell down again, leaves on his face.

"I make it my business to know my father's partners." She said as if she read his mind. "Everything about them. I plan to be with the CIA, after all. I call this one training."

He wagged his body. And he was trying his best to scream. As if he could. Well, hard work always paid off. But when was it that he worked really hard? It's hard to imagine, after sitting on the back of a limo for most of the day.

"Why don't you stay here for a moment." Urie started trailing off. "Later."

* * *

A kiss. Chuck's awakening was welcomed by his girlfriend's raspberry lips. She smiled as he rubbed his eyes, letting out a big yawn after he sat up.

"Good Morning." Blair kissed his forehead. "Did you have sweet dreams?"

"Yeah, I think it was a sign." his voice was still sleepy. "The summer before Junior high, I went to Germany with my father."

"I remember." she walked towards the other room.

"The business proposal." he followed her. "My father didn't get it."

Blair sorted the platters as Chuck hugged her from behind.

"Any thought about that?" She forked a sausage and made Chuck take a bite.

"It was a big one. Worth millions." He finished off the treat. "I'm thinking of meeting up with mister Schnell again. And Blair, it's a bit undercooked."

"Blame your crappy room service." She faced him, with a faint smile. "You should finish what your dad couldn't. You know, I'm just so happy that you decided to visit his grave after everything that had been that day."

"That was months ago." He said, and hit him. That woman standing in front of Bart's tombstone, leaving his mother's favorite yellow roses and a pendant with his father's picture on it. he'd been bothered by it. Although he was determined to look into that old lady, he has never seen her again.

"That Schnell guy. You still know where he is? It's been more than two years..."

"Oh, I know how to get to him."

Blair served breakfast and after that, Chuck's thoughts were all business. And a bit about of a blue-eyed cop and an old lady.

*

Her phone had been ringing all morning but Serena knew better than to answer it and let Trip Van Der Bilt's excuses get to her. True, she had deep feelings for him. Even though he was a married man, there was something different whenever he was around her. Like Romeo and Juliet, she thought the love they had would be enough.

Love. They never said such a thing to each other. A good thing, she believed, because the slightest feeling of affection had been constantly fadibg since he left her wounded in his car. How long has it been since she let Trip take over her system? Two months. Or so. It's already early December and she was feeling cold in her pajamas. A moment ago, the ringing had stopped, and she was surprised to see a different name on her voice mail. Seeing **_DAN_** on her screen made her wish she took the call.

_Hey, Serena. You're not picking up. Are you okay? Brooklyn's kinda lonely today. _

_Would you mind coming over to the loft for brunch? I made my ever-famous chicken. Cedric misses you too._

_What the hell am I saying? I just need someone to talk to. Vanessa's been invisible lately and I think she's mad at me._

_Please?_

"Oh, Dan." She sighed, pressing three on the speed dial. It was one thing for your on-off-ex-girlfriend suddenly becoming your sister. Asking love advice from her is another thing too.

"Serena, thank God." His voice seemed out of breath, as if he ran to reach for the phone. He did answer it after six rings.

"Lonely boy, again." Serena laughed. "I'll be over by eleven."

"Great. And please--"

"Can I bring someone along?" She cut him off.

"Actually, I was going to say that this is between siblings only." Dan said.

"Siblings..." She paused. "Right..."

Dan threw his phone back to his football covered bed that made Cabbage Patch Cedric move a little to the side. _We don't really mean them._ Vanessa said those words to him as if his declaration of love was taboo and he swore she'd been avoiding him at NYU, at Drama club, at those little group meetings the circle of geeks made at a coffee shop down the street. As if telling him he didn't really mean what he said wasn't enough. Contemplating too long about talking to his ex-girlfriend-turned-sister made him forget about his chicken special until he smelled something unpleasant. He left the main course in the waste bin and called for Italian instead.

*

Somewhere in between the floors, the elevator felt like a prison cell. Serena blamed her black and white blouse for it. Not that she actually felt she was going into the slammer, she was just nervous to see Nate. This was Chuck's hotel, and Nate had moved here. She believed she owed Nate a lot, after being her knight in shimmering sweater and all. He had been always there, subtly protecting her-from Blair before, from Chuck too, and their powers combined, from Georgina, from his own blood Trip Van der Bilt. And what had she done for him? Being his object of jealousy for the Dutchess years ago? She decided she needed to make it up to him.

_Ding._

"Chuck?" Serena called out. There was no answer. "Blair, are you here?"

_Ding._

"Hey, Ch- Serena..."

She saw Nate as the elevator doors closed. He smiled at her, like always and her reply was a typical head-cocked-hair-falling-to-the-side-with-a-shy-smile.

"How are you?" Nate leaned closer. "He's not bothering you, is he?

"Trip? He's been calling... I didn't really answer any of them."

She sat down on the sofa and gestured for him to sit beside her. They had been friends for years and things sure had quite changed. Both of them had tangled family affairs, and both of them still came out standing even if the things around them fell into debris. He gazed at her with looks that told her he was there, that she didn't have to be afraid, that she didn't have to be anywhere else.

"Serena.." He called, leaning his face closer as she tilted her head.

"I guess no one's here." She said, lowering her eyes. Nate fondled her ears. "Nate, I-"

"Would you just get a room?" Blair suddenly appeared, hair all wet.

They were both startled and leaped away from each other.

"I wouldn't really mind them, Blair." Chuck appeared behind her. "We already had our time, why don't we give them theirs?"

"Oh, guys, it's not it." Serena protested. "I came here to see Chuck."

"Me too." Nate stood up.

Blair looked at her half-naked boyfriend. "Is this going to be a threesome? I want in!"

Chuck scratched his wet head. "What is this all about? Do you want me to rule over your marriage ceremony? I'm not Jewish nor a judge."

Nate bit his lower lip. All he wanted was to ask his best friend what to do with his again-growing feelings for Serena, but he decided to raise the white flag and have the object of his affection take Chuck instead.

"If you've got time buddy, I'll be here again at three."

"Seriously Nate?" Serena smiled. "Thank you! this is so important for me."

"Anytime." He waved. "Bye guys."

And he was out.

"So, what are your plans, S?"

"Blair, I actually just want to borrow Chuck for brunch. Only Chuck."

"What?" Blair scoffed. "Blair Waldorf not invited for brunch? That is--"

A ring. A message had been sent to Blair's phone. It was from Dorota.

**_Big News. Come to house quick. Your mother said so. She has surprise._**

"Oh, I gotta get home." She brushed passed them with a smile.

"So... dear sister." Chuck looked at her. "Where are you taking me?"

"Brooklyn."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I should be studying. Midterm exams are one hour away. So I won't be updating till next week. Enjoy^^

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

  
**

_So I lingered with the people _

_In the silent August glade _

_But the rain has brought the night_

_And the night has brought the rain_

_I can't seem to make you mine_

_Through the long and lonely night _

_And I try so hard, darling _

_But the crowd pulled you away _

_Through the rhythm and the rain_

_And the ivy coiled around my hand _

He woke up to find everything upside down and his head was almost touching the floor. It's been years since he last entered the Waldorf New York sanctuary and his tired system gave a refusal to sit straight and give him an upright view of the living room. Though he'd been brought up in the wild city of Las Vegas, Blair's cousin, Matthew Waldorf, is the total opposite of the place he had come from. Minutes after the disturbing view, he decided to stand up, scratching his eyes as he did, pulling off the earphones and cut off the music he had been listening to.

_Ding._

"Dorota!" Blair called, walking away from the elevator.

"Dorota, where's the sur-" She froze, giving her cousin that surprised look on her face.

"Oh close you're mouth." Matt said, "I heard you've got too much butterflies in your stomach already. Bugs are gonna get into you at this rate." She closed her mouth, shaking her head.

"Miss Blair." Dorota appeared. "This is surprise. You're mother said that Mister Matt is staying for the holidays."

She drew closer, throwing her croc tote bag on the couch that made her twenty-two year-old smirk. "D, tea please."

The last time she'd seen him was three years ago at Las Vegas, where his sister got married at a drive-thru wedding stand after winning three million dollars at a casino's slot machine.

"Hi Matt." She gave him a quick hug. "What brings you here?"

*

Nate decided to take a walk. He had been taking walks lately. Sometimes he'd find himself striding along the park, and oftentimes, he'd space out on walk-don't walk pedestrian posts. Clearly, his head wasn't on earth. _Serena. _It had been going on for a while and he enjoyed it a little. There was always something about her, else, he wouldn't have betrayed Blair by having sex with her best friend. Glancing at his watch, he failed to realize his entrance to an unfamiliar snack house. He certainly was never been here before.

"Nate?" Vanessa was at the cash register.

"V." He smiled. "Lemme guess..."

"Bingo." She nodded. "Now, what can I get you?"

"You really love shops like this, don't you?"

She chuckled, pouring on cappuccino. Vanessa. She was also something. She's independent, smart, and mature. That's what he liked about her the most-that, and being not afraid to do what she wanted to do. She's a free spirit. The kind the you can't hold off when she's practically doing something she has passions for. But when time demands for restriction, she knows where to put herself.

"So..."

"Where's Dan?" Nate asked.

"Brooklyn, probably." She murmured. "Jenny said he was missing."

Nate smiled. He knew she missed him. He knew about Dan's abrupt confession from Serena. He couldn't actually believe it. Dan Humphrey and Olivia Burke were a buzzing pair. Vanessa twitched, probably trying to find a quick punchline to start a conversation away from an awkward topic.

"Are you doing something this afternoon?" He broke the silence.

*

"I thought it was clear." Dan folded his arms. "Between siblings only."

"Oh, Dan." Serena said. "Chuck is OUR step brother."

"YOUR step brother and MY step-step brother. The relation is far too different."

Chuck frowned. "Always complicated. These relationships. Whatever they may be."

Dan snorted. "I guess I could use you too. But I only ordered Italian for two."

"The larger part of my appetite has already been gratified, Humphrey. Don't worry." Chuck smirked, remembering his shower with Blair. "And I already ate."

Dan led them to the counter where pasta was laid in two plated. Chuck settled on one of the stools and was offered a glass of apple juice and loves of bread.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome man, but you seem so overwhelmed."

"Just that I'm used to drinking champagne for brunch. Chuck Bass with juice on his hands. A pretty rare sight."

"For a change." Serena smiled.

She started asking questions and Dan's answers ran all over the place. He sounded worried and he couldn't stop babbling. It seemed that he couldn't compose himself. He told Vanessa he loved her at a hospital. A pretty unromantic setting indeed. And it just came out like one of those everyday words people used to hear. It sounded too regular and maybe that's why Vanessa didn't really entertain it. He's been boggled since Olivia told him that Vanessa could be the one he truly wanted. After all the threesome, the parody play, the kiss (which lasted longer than the audience might've thought) he examined his feelings. They've been friends for so long already and they know each other more than anyone else. Maybe the feelings had been there, repressed, for it might ruin a wonderful friendship.

"She was probably shocked because you told her without warning." Chuck gestured.

"Actually, I told her that too, when I was sixteen." Dan said.

"Well, you aren't sixteen now." Serena commented. "And a lot has happened. She believed you then when you were sixteen. She loved you too, I'm sure. But saying this to her now...I don't know."

"I haven't seen her for a week already." He sighed. "Whenever I called she said she was busy."

"Look Humphrey, I've been in love with Blair since forever." Chuck swiveled in his stool. "And it took me almost two years to tell her that."

"And?"

"What and? Just don't rush into things." He shot. "And what if Olivia Burke didn't tell you that you have hidden desires for your best friend? Would you feel that you're in love with Vanessa?"

That stopped him. Serena had devoured the last piece of _panini_. Now he was confused than ever. What if Olivia didn't push his thoughts into this matter?

"Oh shit." He suddenly said.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

*

"I plan on applying for Law at NYU the coming semester." Matt took a bite from the croissant.

"Oh, so you." Blair smiled. "But why not go Ivy League? You have the brains and the money."

He just smiled.

"Hey cous, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't. You know that."

She scoffed. "You're aging. You need to have intimacy. Else, you'd end up alone."

"Ooh. Eriksonian."

Blair collected her feet on the couch and leaned closer to him. He had always been her favorite cousin, probably because their age differences aren't that far of a gap. And probably because Matt Waldorf was the nicest among them. No one can shake of his saintly virtues.

"You have proven yourself long enough." She said, looking at him. "Amazing GPAs, Unblemished A pluses,no bad records. No drugs. No girlfriend. It's time for you to have a taste of life."

"I enjoy what an undisturbed existence offers me, dear cousin." He cocked his head.

"An undisturbed existence." Blair nodded, smiling. "Of course, dead people can never be disturbed."

Matt scratched his cheeks. "I just got here. Don't start a fight."

She just pouted. This was something about Matt, that he had a sense of authority. But among others, she felt pity for him, being able to be pressured to be the best. His siblings aren't really like him. He's older brother died in a drunk driving accident. His sister got pregnant when she was seventeen (same sister who got married at Las Vegas). And being the one who might uphold the family name, he had been taught to refuse the wonders the world has offered to the adolescent male. It also disgusted her to think that he was still a virgin. He had no history of sex. No history of girlfriends. Not even a history of dating. Poor Matt. How lonely could a geek get? Even thick-glasses-wearing brainiacs got it up for a girl. He wasn't exactly a geek. He was good-looking and weak-in-the-knees-handsome, getting lots of love letters in his locker (which he used as scratch papers in class). Blair felt a pressing need to help him. _Looks like a job for the NJBC._

*

"Thanks a lot guys." Dan said. "You've been a great help."

"Always, Dan." Serena smiled. "Chuck?"

Chuck paused, remembering his remorse-his dreams of Urie and his itching nerve to find out who that woman on Bart's grave was. He looked at them, thinking about the help he could get. Dan and Serena aren't really blabbermouths that would spill secrets. He had been with Humphrey in a prison cell, unlocking his childhood to him. He thought it was worth a shot.

With a smirk, he said,"Why don't we just stay here and I'll order pizza."

* * *

Chuck loosened his tie, probably a hindrance to his words. When he visited his father's grave, there was a woman grieving in front of it. She had with her a bouquet of yellow roses, and a pendant with Bart's picture. At the back was the letter E embossed. And she called her _Charles_. And she disappeared. _E is for Evelyn Bass._ Apart from the assumptions in his mind, his dream of a friend named Urie Isabelle fogged him.

"What is it Chuck?" Serena noticed the deep thinking.

"I... have a friend." He answered. "I need to see her about my new business venture."

"Okay." Dan raised a brow.

"And I don't quite have the time to look for her contact address or number. It's been almost three years."

Serena scoffed, with a little giggle. He could've gotten Andrew Tyler track down this friend of his and save him work. But here he was, asking their help.

"Andrew Tyler? I won't spend any more on him. Besides, all I need is a number and an address."

Serena nodded, bowing to get a piece of mozzarella covered crust. "Okay, we'll help."

"W-Wait. What we?" Dan stuttered. Serena gave him the eye. "Oh, sure. I'll help."

"Her name is Urie Isabelle Schnell. She's been living in Germany I think. And she's with the cops."

"Sounds like trouble." Dan snorted.

"Why didn't you just do this yourself? It's easy, Chuck."

He wanted to tell her about the woman in the cemetery but the nosy Humphrey might dig a much deeper whole into it. Besides, he wanted to find out the truth about her personally. He wanted to find out about this matter without anyone knowing.

"I have other plans, too. About another personal business."

And the thought hit him. Who needs a private investigator if he has a half-royal lady cop friend to back him up? Imagine the connection he could get.

A ring. Serena and Chuck's phone buzzed with a message from Blair. And Nate had gotten the same message too.

**Guys, my cousin is in the city. **

**He needs a major life repair.**

**And who could help him better than **

**the greatest NJBC?**

**I need you. NOW!**

**-B**

"It's Blair." Serena looked at Dan. "We need to go."

"Okay." Dan waved.

"You two." Chuck gave them a stare. "None of you ever mention this to Blair, alright? She thinks I'm meeting up with Urie's father."

"Chuck." She gave a disapproving look.

"It's clean." he smirked. "Urie and I go way back."

Hearing this, they were intrigued.

_**Spotted. Dan Humphrey and Serena Van der Woodsen hearing about Chuck Bass' unknown adolescent life chapter. Remorsely, I didn't know about this one too before. But honestly, what are siblings for?XOXO Gossip Girl.**_

Picking up where his dream left him (chapter 1) sixteen year-old Chuck Bass was wriggling on the ground with duck tape on his mouth. Several hours had passed since Urie left him unattended, locked in handcuffs, and now it was nearly midnight. When he still had the energy, he tried shouting though his words were mumbled, and struggled for help. But as vast as the Schnell front yard was, not a single entity was in sight, leaving Chuck hungry and helpless.

He had fallen asleep and hoped for scotch when he woke up, but his hopes disappeared as he hopped to sit down on the edge of the rectangular fountain. _She is gonna pay. _He tried to find his center, and unable to do so, he sank into the water, head-first. So unfortunate for a Bass who held power in New York. Thinking he was too young to die, he bended his knee and pushed himself up for oxygen. It was only two feet deep yet he made himself remain knee-drenched, and shook the wetness of his hair away as he gasped, hearing distant shouting.

The voices became louder and it was two opposing rants, probably a fight. The answer came sooner when he saw a middle-aged lady with suitcases in both hands, blond hair distressed, and her robe was untied.

"Mother, wait!" He couldn't forget that voice. "Please, let's talk about this in the morning. It's nearly midnight."

Urie looked raunchy. Her rain ran over the place. She too, wore an untied robe, revealing her above-the-knee nightgown that exposed her legs. And she was barefoot. Chuck, still in the fountain hid himself behind the Aquarius statue. It wasn't his fault that he was to hear something he shouldn't be hearing.

"Three women...in six months?" The woman faced Urie. "No. My heart can't take it anymore. I will no longer put up with this!"

"It's late, mother. We'll talk about this in the morning." She pleaded.

"I had the private jet ready. I'm going back to London."

"But Father... is going to be lonely."

"He brought this upon himself, Urie. But what ever you choose, we will always be together." She gave her a quick kiss. And her mother left in the cold night.

Urie sighed, tying her robes. "Oh, spare me the nineteen years." She sat on the fountain, her head held high. Chuck stayed immobile, watching her body slowly bending backwards, as if she wanted to dive back-first. Stupid, Chuck thought.

But he was surprised to hear the water splash and saw Urie wasn't there anymore. She always did this whenever her parents fought. As if the water could wash away the reality that her parents' matrimonial life is beginning it's end. To Chuck though, it seemed that she wanted to cry underwater so she wouldn't have a reason to tell anyone why she wept. And no one would even know she shed tears in the first place. But he knew better.

"Chuckie?" The voice came from behind. he mumbled, still not getting the idea he was incomprehensible. It was pathetic. "You're still here." it was a statement. Her brows met as she started peeling off the duck tape that's been there for eight hours already.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you-ow!" Chuck exclaimed as the girl pulled it away. "You are so dead, do you hear me?!"

"I'm sorry." She sighed, her accent made it cute.

"Yeah, right." he rolled his eyes, noticing he was still in cuffs. "Release me right now! My father is going to hear about this. This partnership is going down the drain!"

"There wasn't even a partnership to begin with." she said, ignoring his pleas for release.

"What? I've read the proposal and it was good."

"Apparently...My father didn't think it was."

"What? Why?" Chuck raised his voice.

"Because I told him it wasn't."

"You what?! Have you even read it?"

"I didn't need to. Look, my father makes his decisions based on how I look at his clients. Bass industries is great, okay. But after what you did to me...."

Chuck shook his head in disappointment. Another happening that can make his father hate him more landed on his shoulders. "This is all your fault."

"I guess it is..."

He was surprised to hear what she had to say. Everybody's been blaming him for whatever things all this time and comes this lady, even though she said because it was that he did something to her, claims it was her fault.

"I knew you were lust-driven from the beginning. And it was business. I shouldn't have tempted you into it."

"Ouch. Thank you. But that doesn't give me any clean slate here. My father hates me enough already."

"I didn't tell them about what you did. My mother found out that my father and his secretary had been making out. I asked my dad to set aside business for once. Until they can square it. You're father doesn't know, I assure you."

Suddenly, they were surprised that they said private things they shouldn't have, giving them a moment of familiarity, of closeness, for strangers who met by handcuffs.

Handcuffs. Chuck was still locked.

"I would have thanked you but you still haven't let go of me."

Urie laughed, squeezing water from her hair. They looked at each other, both of them all wet against the coldness of the night.

"You cried." He sounded apologetic.

"Charles Bass." She unlocked the cuffs, ignoring what he said. " Something tells me you'll be a great man."

"Let's hope." He smirked, attending to his aching wrists. "Well, it's actually morning now."

"It's much warmer inside. Coffee?"

"Scotch." He demanded.

"Not on an empty stomach."

Serena smiled and Dan scratched his eyes as Chuck stood after finishing his story. He looked happy, with a rare smile on his face that seemed new to his step sister.

"Wow." Dan said. "I've never heard this one on gossip girl."

"Sure enough." Chuck faced him. "Urie is a privacy freak. And she's a cop. She's got access."

"You like her." Serena said.

He faced Serena._ Ring._ Another beep on their cellphones.

**Seriously, where are you? Nate and I **

**have tons of ideas already, although he**

**seems pretty bored.**

**Just get your butts over here.**

**-B**

"You know sis." Chuck looked at her. "I do."

* * *

A/N: Credits to the song_** I Can't Seem To Make You Mine**_ by **_The Clientele._**


End file.
